We Are The Future
by writer.not.a.fighter.17
Summary: Katie Stark can tell you that being the child of a hero may sound cool, but it's not all sunshine and roses. Follow along with Katie and the other children of the Avengers as they learn how to navigate through the craziness that is life. (AU Post Civil War/Pre-Infinity War) SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers (wish I did!) All mistakes are mine

* * *

 **Prologue: Two Word Conversations**

To say the past 7 months had been rough would be the understatement of the year. Things didn't seem to be shaping up anytime soon either.

Tony Stark ran a tired hand over his face, unknowingly smearing grease on his cheek in doing so as he had been tinkering away down in his lab for approximately 5 hours now. If anything, his insomnia had gotten worse since the events of what was coined the 'Civil War'. Understandably, Siberia had been what really tipped him over the edge. Steve had been his friend. His god damn friend. There weren't many people that the genius openly let into his heart, and this was a good example of why. You really couldn't trust anyone anymore, could you?

His bloodshot chocolate brown eyes looked down as he pulled open one of his desk drawers. The rummaging of different knickknacks echoed in the quiet room as there for once was no music playing. It didn't take long until he grasped what he had been looking for: The phone. Nearly 3 hours prior, the stupid thing had vibrated, signaling a new text message. It was supposed to be for him to reach out to the blonde super soldier first (not the other way around), so the message had gone unopened as of yet.

Did he want to apologize? Was he just homesick? Or, could there be something wrong? It was only for that possibility that the dark haired man had remained down in his personal lab, working away as he gathered up the nerves to see what the text said.

"Sir, Miss Stark is outside the door requesting access," FRIDAY's voice cut through all the jumbled thoughts in his head. _Katie_. Just the thought of his baby girl (yes, even at 15, she was still his baby), brought some clarity to the situation. He could picture in his mind how she used to look up at Captain America, with big brown eyes filled with such awe as she talked to him amicably about anything and everything. Her 'favorite uncle', she always called him.

Hand shaking whether from exhaustion or just nerves, he opened the message. It held two simple words: **SOMEONE** **KNOWS**.

There was no need for explanation.

"Sir, Miss Stark is still waiting. It doesn't seem like she is going to leave."

Tony's fingers typed across the small keypad, ignoring the AI's words for a moment longer. He needed to do this before he could second guess himself. Finishing and sliding the burner phone back into it's hiding space, he finally spoke, "Let her in."

Anyone could have sworn it was Natasha walking in with how silent the young teen's footsteps were. Turning on his metal stool, he raised an eyebrow at her. Her long strawberry blonde hair, the exact same shade as her mother's, was sleep tousled. Her eyes, the mirror image of his, were just barely alert. She looked so young standing there in her 'Love you a Latte' red plaid PJs. She uncrossed her arms from her chest as she got closer, taking a seat beside him on another stool.

"I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation for being awake at 4:12 in the morning, dear daughter of mine," Tony quipped, lazily carding his fingers through her hair as she leaned against him, her head falling against his shoulder. Her lip curved into a playful smirk as she gazed up at him fondly.

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't sleep?" She could feel his body shake with soft laughter as he shook his head. "Don't laugh at me," Katie mumbled, kicking his shin with little to no power behind it.

"Kiddo, no offense, but you are the worst liar on the face of this earth, so don't even try." He kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her as he spoke again, "Why are you really awake?"

The younger Stark bit her lip and looked down at the floor as she always did when thinking too much or holding something back.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. FRIDAY said you were still down here," she answered after a pause. Her fingers toyed with a stray thread on the hem of her shirt. There was clearly more to it than that, but Tony knew better than to push his daughter because she would just push back and it would go nowhere.

Tony stood up, dragging Katie with him, ignoring her moan of protest at being moved from her comfortable position. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down so that he could make direct eye contact with her.

"You know, you are worse than your mother. You're like a mother hen in training. Act like a normal teenager and cause trouble instead of worrying so much." His teasing got a quiet chuckle out of her.

"Alright kid, lets get you back to bed."

With an arm wrapped around her shoulders, father led daughter out of the lab, mind no longer thinking about his response to Steve Rogers.

Two words.

 **HELP COMING**

* * *

 **Overview**

Welcome to my new story. Hopefully the prologue manages to catch your attention. If it did, I would love for you to submit a character! I know a lot of people are wary of new SYOC stories due to the fact that they tend to die off after maybe one or two chapters. It is because of that reason that I decided a few things:

1\. Only 7 characters will be accepted (8 total with Katie included). I also laid out what I am looking for as far as ages and parents go. One reason why I think a lot of SYOCs get ditched is because the writer tries to take on too many characters at once. Less characters is better, I believe, allowing more time to focus on each character.

2\. You, the readers, wil be able to submit/suggest plot ideas you want to see via PM. You may only suggest one at a time. Once I complete your idea, you may submit another. I will complete as many as I can as long as I feel they work for the story. But, in between using your ideas, I will be throwing in my own to keep things moving along that I have planned out already. By allowing readers to suggest ideas, it will help keep things flowing as another reason SYOCs end up dying (or stories in general) is due to running out of ideas and the writer feeling like readers are losing interest.

 **Background/Timeline**

This story will be AU Post-Civil War and Spider-Man:Homecoming. It is also Pre-Infinity War, eventually leading into it. Currently, Steve and the Avengers who sided with him are in Wakanda after Steve broke them out of the Raft Prison. Tony and those who signed the Accords are currently living at the Avengers Compound with their kids. Children of Avengers who sided with Steve could either be staying at the Compound or have gone on the run with their parents. That is up to you when you create your character. The children were not involved with the Accords nor were they involved in the Civil War (besides Peter Parker of course). The story will start with Tony bringing the other Avengers home. They will be pardoned for the time being (that will be explained in the story).

The kids are not currently Avengers. It is your decision if your character is being trained at all or if they openly/secretly do any vigilante hero work. It's also up to you whether your character is even interested in becoming an Avenger someday.

This story will be a mix of Avenger business and how the kids are affected, everyday life as teenagers in high school, relationships, friendships, and family.

 **Submission Information/Rules**

1\. One character submission allowed per person

2\. Submissions are only accepted via PM

3\. Before even creating your character, **you must PM me which character you plan to create** (ex- Clint and Laura Barton boy/girl (16-18) ) By doing this, I can let you know if anyone else is also trying to fill that spot. **This is not first come first serve.** Characters will be chosen based on diversity, quality, and how they could fit into the story.

4\. Unless stated otherwise, characters may be adopted or biological.

5\. If you really wish to have the age other than what is available, ask and I might agree

6\. If you have any questions, just ask!

7\. Submissions will close on **3/12/18** or whenever I have received enough characters.

 **Families/Characters**

 _Tony Stark and Pepper Potts_

*Tony finally came to his senses and realized that he needs Pepper and that he couldn't imagine life without her. With the help of the other Avengers, he proposed to her and ever since they have been happily married.

*Peter Parker is still 15 in this, so he will make lots of appearances and is still being mentored by Tony

 **1\. Boy or Girl (17-18)**

 **2\. TAKEN** **: Katie Stark (15)**

 _Vision and Wanda Maximoff_

*People often thought it not possible for Vision to actually love someone, but Wanda always knew the truth. Their romance was a slow sweet one. They are engaged and will get married in the future.

 **1\. Adopted Boy or Girl (14-15)**

 _Thor Odinson and Jane Foster_

*Thor and Jane were always meant to be together. They went their separate ways for a while but fate brought them back together. They are happily married. They do live at the Avengers Compound in New York, but do go back and forth between spending time there and Asgard.

 **1**. **Boy or Girl (16-17)**

 _Clint Barton and Laura Barton_

*Clint and Laura were the first of the group to get married and have kids. Laura remained a secret to everyone up until Ultron. As their kids grew up, they decided to move to New York to be with everyone else.

*Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel may make appearances

 **1\. Boy or Girl (16-18)**

 _Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff_

*Steve and Natasha always danced around the idea of being together. Both dated other people for a while, but they eventually found their way to each other. They are not married or engaged at this point.

*Please follow canon that Natasha can not have children. Kids can be adopted or genetically engineered. If you have other ideas just ask first

 **1\. Boy or Girl (17-18)**

 **2\. Boy or Girl (14-16)**

 _Bruce Banner and OC_

*This is all up to you. Bruce can be in a relationship with the mother of your kid or maybe she isn't in the picture. It's all your choice here

 **1\. Boy or Girl (16-18)**

 **Character Sheet**

Name:

Nicknames:

Future Code Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

School (Midtown High of Science and Technology or Manhattan Public High School):

Sports/Clubs:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Powers:

Strengths:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Relationship with Family:

Basic Background:

Approve of Accords: (Yes or No)

Anything Else:


	2. Accepted Characters (Not A Chapter)

**Authors Note:** My sincerest apologies for the delay in getting this out to you. I'm working more overtime than I should, plus I'm sick to top it all off. Without further ado here is who is accepted. The actual first chapter will be uploaded in a few days once I get to finish it up and edit it.

Thank you so very much to everyone who submitted. You have no idea how many hours I spent going back and forth between characters trying to pick (I wish I could have taken them all!) They were all amazing, so please don't think that because I didn't pick your character that you did a bad job or that I didn't like him/her. In saying that, please be respectful and don't be sending me rude messages because I didn't pick your character.

If you haven't already, PM me any plot ideas you have whether they are generalized ideas, ones based around certain characters, or ones involving something you want to see your character deal with. It could be something really simple or complex.

Thanks again!

 **Accepted Characters**

 _Tony Stark and Pepper Potts_

*Tony finally came to his senses and realized that he needs Pepper and that he couldn't imagine life without her. With the help of the other Avengers, he proposed to her and ever since they have been happily married.

*Peter Parker is still 15 in this, so he will make lots of appearances and is still being mentored by Tony

 **1\. Jackson Stark**

 **2\. Katie Stark**

 _Vision and Wanda Maximoff_

*People often thought it not possible for Vision to actually love someone, but Wanda always knew the truth. Their romance was a slow sweet one. They are engaged and will get married in the future.

 **1\. Noel Echowick**

 _Thor Odinson and Jane Foster_

*Thor and Jane were always meant to be together. They went their separate ways for a while but fate brought them back together. They are happily married. They do live at the Avengers Compound in New York, but do go back and forth between spending time there and Asgard.

 **1**. **Owen Foster/Magni Thorson**

 _Clint Barton and Laura Barton_

*Clint and Laura were the first of the group to get married and have kids. Laura remained a secret to everyone up until Ultron. As their kids grew up, they decided to move to New York to be with everyone else.

*Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel may make appearances

 **1\. Riley Barton**

 _Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff_

*Steve and Natasha always danced around the idea of being together. Both dated other people for a while, but they eventually found their way to each other. They are not married or engaged at this point.

*Please follow canon that Natasha can not have children. Kids can be adopted or genetically engineered. If you have other ideas just ask first

 **1\. Harry Rogers**

 **2\. Sierra Rogers**

 _Bruce Banner and OC_

*This is all up to you. Bruce can be in a relationship with the mother of your kid or maybe she isn't in the picture. It's all your choice here

 **1\. Alexander Banner**


End file.
